Turkey in the Straw
by ANW2004
Summary: This Based on The Turkey in the Straw: Part 1 and Turkey in the Straw: Part 2. the Man Named Angus MacGyver That had a Friend, Pete and Jack Goes on Thanksgiving When They Invite. This is an MacGyver and ALF Crossover.
1. November 22

_hi, This is MacGyver I'm Gonna Show The Story How Me,Jack and Pete Going On Thanksgiving to invite With, so The Tanners Loved It And alf Does too so I'm happy to hear the story here we go._

 **At Late Night at 3:20 PM, Angus MacGyver Calmed Easy as Well So He Can Be Here Shortly So, MacGyver Giggled Once Who Did Actually Not Found.**

Angus MacGyver: "Who was this?"

Pete: "Finally That's A Turkey"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah After That I Told Me How I Like"

Jack: "Turkey in the Straw"

Pete: "Ha Ha I Felt I Wanna Turkey"

 **So Angus MacGyver Woke Up in the Morning he See Anything So He Didn't Say That He Discover the Brown Leather Jacket And He Wear It So It Happened Next Day Sgt. Matt Fox Met Jack Dalton So He Isn't Done.**

Sgt. Matt Fox: "Welcome Here, Jack I'm Sgt. Matt Fox"

Jack: "Nice to Meet You"

Pete: "I'm Taking About Fappiano"

Angus MacGyver: "Hi I'm MacGyver So That is Easy to The Beat"

Pete: "Yeah"

Jack: "Oh Yeah So, How Did You Like?"

Sgt. Matt Fox: "Jack, I Know How It is Right I'm Here To You So Tomorrow's Thanksgiving"

 **So Jack,Pete and Angus Are Already Went On Afternoon So Next Day,** **ALF already ate the Thanksgiving turkey - raw. So Later, Angus is Calmed About Jack who Tired Later, Willie fails to find a new one, so Raquel invites the Tanners over. A storm arrives as does the neighborhood bum ("a homeless person" actually during a story), since ALF has been leaving food and clothes for him. Then After the Afternoon It's Evening Time, Pete and Angus Are Busy When The Day The Wait.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Was Busy Now"

Pete: "Yeah One Of the Time!"

 **So Raquel Arrived.**

Raquel: "Hi, Pete"

Pete: "Raquel, My Lovely Thing How Is That?"

Raquel: "it's Already 7:16 PM"

Pete: "Yeah"

 **When The Evening Goes Struck Then The Footage Plays.**

"We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;

He chastens and hastens His will to make known.  
The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

 **After The Scene Then, Angus MacGyver is Tired at Nightime.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wow, That's a Good Time"

Jack: "I Know Look Who's Here"

Pete: "I'm Here To Sleep In"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah So Good Night"

 **Angus,Jack and Pete are Asleep.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. November 23

**Awesome Day At 12:03 PM That MacGyver Woke Up Because It's Thanksgiving.**

Angus MacGyver: "Welcome There's a Thanksgiving Day Now Come On, Jack and Pete Let's Go!"

 **Then, MacGyver drove when Jack and Pete went to Ride a Car So Meanwhile At Tanner's House.**

Pete: "We Made It!"

Angus MacGyver: "A Time That's a Big Idea"

Jack: "Had an Awesome Day But WhatEver"

 **(flashback begins in 1988)**

 **Alf is sitting in the kitchen while Katherine gives the new microwave a try.**

Alf: " _Thanksgiving on Melmac wasn't called Thanksgiving! It was called Fappiano! And we didn't eat turkey! Instead, we sat down to a nice big, juicy, stuffed..._ "

Katherine: " _Time out! We know exactly what you're gonna say, Alf... and you know that we find that offensive!"_

Alf: " _What was I gonna say?"_

Willie: " _Cat! Big, juicy, stuffed... Cat!"_

Alf: " _I was always partial to the dark meat!"_

 **(Flashback Ends We See MacGyver Closing Up The Face)**

Angus MacGyver: "I'm So Cute"

Pete: "Hmmmmm... I Have That"

Jack: "Hey"

Pete Thornton: "That Wasn't Jack's Future! It's a Pie!"

Jack: "Correction"

 **Daniel Arrived.**

Daniel: "Hi, Jack,Pete and Mac, How Are You Hungry?"

Angus MacGyver: "Thanksgiving Dinner"

Daniel: "Thank You"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome"

Daniel: "We Have a Thankful Day So GoodBye"

 **Daniel Leaved and Then, Angus, Jack and Pete are Busy Sitting on a Couch Watching Football Game.**

Angus MacGyver: "Football!"

Pete: "Yeah, Mac, It's a Football Game"

Jack: "Yay"

Angus MacGyver: "Making a Good Day"

 **Later, Angus MacGyver,Jack and Pete is Sitting In the Table.**

Jack: "Did You Hear Your Stomach Growling?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes"

Pete: "Absolutely Right"

Angus MacGyver: "We Are Absolutely Hungry"

 **(** **FlashBack Begins)**

 **Angus MacGyver Cleans the Floor For Pete's Surprise Party.**

Angus MacGyver: "I'm Getting There"

Pete Thornton: "Get It, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes"

 **(Flashback Ends So, We See Angus MacGyver Getting a Good Hungry)**

Angus MacGyver: "So It's a Good Idea"

Pete Thornton: "It Begins"

 **(ALF Comes By)**

Angus MacGyver: "Did I Wanna Come?"

ALF: "Yes"

Angus MacGyver: "Besides I Plan Out of this Year"

ALF: "Are You Sure When I'm Hungry? yes or no?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes"

Jack: "Oh I Will"

Pete Thornton: "It Would Stop by Michael Anderson"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah But Maybe Later"

Jack: "Don't Forget, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "I Will"

Pete Thornton: "We Got It?"

ALF: "Yes" (Nodds His Head) "I Got It"

Angus MacGyver: "Wait For It"

 **Meanwhile... Flakey Pete.. meets Jack Dalton.**

Jack Dalton: "Oops... Sorry, Flakey For Not Hitting Me"

Flakey Pete: "Oooh! What! Whatever, Jack, A Thanksgiving"

Jack Dalton: "Memories"

Flakey Pete: "Oh That Memories is Your Favorite"

Jack Dalton: "Thank You"

 **Angus MacGyver Runs To The Kitchen.**

Angus MacGyver: "How How!"

Jack Dalton: "MacGyver, Look! It's a Hat!"

Angus MacGyver: "My Hat!"

Willie Tanner: "ALF!"

Flakey Pete: (walks into the kitchen) "Oh. Hi Willie."  
Willie Tanner: "Where is he?"  
Flakey Pete: "Who? You're little alien guy?"  
Willie Tanner:" If anything... anything has happened to him, you're gonna be..."

Angus MacGyver: "What is it?"

Jack Dalton: "I Came Here! I'm Jack"  
ALF: "Hey Willie."  
Willie Tanner: "ALF!"  
ALF: "Willie!"  
Willie Tanner: "ALF!"

Angus MacGyver: "Mr. Dalton!"

Jack Dalton: "MacGyver!"

ALF: "Willie!"

Brian Tanner: "ALF!"

ALF: "Willie!"

Lynn Tanner: "ALF!"

ALF: "Willie!"

Kate Tanner: "ALF!"

ALF: "Willie?"

Jack Dalton: "MacGyver!"

Angus MacGyver: "Jack Dalton!"

Jack Dalton: "I'm Glad You're Been Founded You At Last"

Angus MacGyver: "I Really Wanted To Say.. I'm a Man of the Television Character"

Pete Thornton: "Yay!"

 **MacGyver had Happy Moment When Pete and Jack Smiled at Him And Everyone.**

Angus MacGyver: "Let's Go Eat!"

 **The Second Verse of the Song Appears.**

Pete Thornton: "Oh Daniel. Oh Daniel. Whatever Gonna Be a Safe"

Jack Dalton: "A Great Thanksgiving Comes To an End"

Angus MacGyver: "Let's Do The Safe Today"

Angus MacGyver,Jack Dalton,Pete Thornton and Everybody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing; He chastens and hastens His will to make known.

The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Angus MacGyver: "WhatEver What We Know. It's The Thanksgiving Hymn"

Jack Dalton: "My Songs Are Good One. I am the One of the Best One. The Best One What We Do."

Pete Thornton: "Shall Be The Dinner. What Will Be Eaten. Something Gotta Eat It. We're Going Good"

Everbody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing; He chastens and hastens His will to make known.

The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Angus MacGyver: "One More Time!"

Everybody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;

He chastens and hastens His will to make known.  
The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Jack Dalton: "The Thanksgiving Hymn"

Everybody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;

He chastens and hastens His will to make known.  
The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Angus MacGyver: "The Thanksgiving Hymn. Thanksgiving Day"

Everybody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;

He chastens and hastens His will to make known.  
The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Pete Thornton: "The Thanksgiving Hymn"

Everybody: "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;

He chastens and hastens His will to make known.  
The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing.  
Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own."

Angus MacGyver: "The Thanksgiving Hymn"

 **Happy Thanksgiving, Everybody!**

 **The Song is Next in the Last Chapter.**


	3. Turkey in the Straw

**The Late Day, Angus MacGyver,Jack,Daniel and Pete Starts Singing.**

Angus MacGyver: "As I was a-goin' On down the road With a tired team And a heavy load I cracked my whip And the leader sprung I says day-day To the wagon tongue"

Daniel: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Jack Dalton: "Went out to milk And I didn't know how I milked the goat Instead of the cow A monkey sittin' On a pile of straw A winkin' at His mother-in-law"

Pete Thornton: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Daniel: "I came to the river And I couldn't get across So I paid five dollars For a big bay hoss Well, he wouldn't go ahead And he wouldn't stand still So he went up and down Like an old saw mill"

Angus MacGyver: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

 **When ALF Came Up and Willie Came Up.**

ALF: "Did you ever go fishin' On a warm summer day When all the fish Were swimmin' in the bay With their hands in their pockets And their pockets in their pants Did you ever see a fishie Do the Hootchy-Kootchy Dance?"

Willie: "Oh Man That's a Cost There"

Angus,Jack,Pete,ALF,Daniel and Willie: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Daniel: "One More Time!"

Jack Dalton: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Pete Thornton: "One More Time!"

Willie: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Angus MacGyver: "One More Time!"

Brian,Kate and Lynn: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

Pete: "We Have The Last One!"

Everybody: "Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Turkey in the straw Turkey in the hay Roll 'em up and twist 'em up A high tuck a-haw And hit 'em up a tune called Turkey in the Straw"

 **The End And Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
